


Nada nuevo bajo el Sol

by SteelMermaid



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Chile National Team, M/M, la roja
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelMermaid/pseuds/SteelMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No me dejes solo. No te vayas, quiero estar contigo. No importa lo demás, no importa si el mundo se derrumba afuera o si todos los relojes del mundo dejan de funcionar. Es ahora cuando quiero que las horas se vayan al diablo, yo solo quiero contar con que estés aquí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I: Minutos antes de que den las tres

Había un algo extraño en el aire. Alzó la frente, de cara a la calle. Un gato se escabullía entre la oscuridad. Arturo chistó la lengua al mirar cómo es que el felino desaparecía. Hacía frío (y el frío pesaba. Pesaba en el alma, en el pecho, en la nostalgia), pero aún era mucho mejor estar ahí que adentro. No quería volver a la fiesta, aunque el corazón le tironeaba la ropa por entrar otra vez.

Tenía una copa de champaña en la mano. Ya hace unos minutos se le había ido el gas, y el líquido yacía insípido dentro del vidrio. Lo miró hacia abajo, despectivo, y lo bebió de un solo trago. Nada de lo que el licor contenía le produjo alguna sensación. Tenía el cuerpo anestesiado. Los ojos, las manos, la boca, las piernas, pero los lagrimales funcionaban perfectamente bien. ¿Llovía? ¿Estaba sudando? Sí. Sudor salado que corría por sus mejillas. Había sido un día largo y ajetreado. Los entrenamientos dejan algo más que un cuerpo tonificado.

Se afirmó en un poste de luz, miró hacia el cielo. Estaba oscuro. Necesitó momentáneamente un cigarro. No se lo explicaba, hace años que lo había dejado. Prefirió hacerle caso omiso al llamado de su pasado. Detrás, estaba la puerta de su casa, las pichangas con Alexis, Claudio y Jorge. Ahora, detrás, volvía a estar la puerta, la música a todo volumen, ese argento con cara de malas pulgas y el brilloso portugués. Y los de siempre.

El de siempre. El único de siempre.

Miró, el Mago venía saliendo. Se acomodaba una bufanda al cuello y se metía la mano a los bolsillos del pollerón.

—¿Vidal? ¿Pasa algo? —Le pregunta a unos cuantos metros detrás de él. Su presencia allí, tiene todo el sentido del mundo. Y al mismo tiempo nada. Jorge no debería estar ahí.

—Nada, weón. Si ya voy—Dice tosco, con falsa indiferencia, y con una distancia que se pierde en la miseria y la hipocresía.

—Putah, es que te vi salir así hecho un peo y me preocupé…

—¡Si no pasa ni una weá, Mago culiao! Vuelve adentro no má'—grita ya desesperado. Jorge se queda ahí todavía, intacto, imperturbable. Vidal no puede sentir su sonrisa en la espalda. Esa seriedad que le choca en la piel lo está girando por sí solo hacia su mejor amigo.

—Erí' mentiroso, weón. Te conozco.

Y cuánto molesta, duele y raspa que lo conozca tanto.

—Dime qué te pasa.

—Mago culiao cargante, weón—Dijo en un susurro tomándose la frente.

—¡Te escuché!

—Mago, Maguito, la dura, no pasa nada, ¿ya? Anda, yo voy en un ratito má'—Dice lo más calmadamente posible, todo lo que la paciencia le alcanza, pero con pizca de ironía.

—Es que ya van a cantarle el cumpleaños feliz al Cristiano po', pa' que estí' igual, no quiero tomar solo.

Vidal no puede evitar soltar una risita al escuchar eso último, pero se guarda el gesto a sí mismo. Se gira, ahora, cediendo a los tirones de su corazón, y mira al chascón a los ojos, a esos metros que los separan.

—Borracho y la conchetumare.

Jorge se ríe escandalosamente, echándose hacia atrás. Los dientes le resaltan, blancos, perfectos, largos.

—Va a ser la última, lo juro.

—He escuchado la misma weá como mil veces.

—Ya po', Vidal, vamos…

—Ya voy—Y se vuelve a girar otro resto. Jorge borra la sonrisa idiotizada de su rostro, gira también y vuelve a entrar.

Arturo mira a su alrededor y respira profundamente el aire frío. Le invade mucho más que los pulmones. Carraspea, y camina hacia la puerta. Al entrar, está todo igual que hace cuarenta y cinco minutos antes. Alexis con Messi conversando (más bien un monólogo de Alexis, que conversa entusiasmadamente agitando los brazos mientras Messi simplemente lo escucha, sonrojado por el licor), Cristiano Ronaldo y Claudio en el mismo plan. Pero no existía esa pesadez de afuera, no había frío ni nostalgia. Mucho menos anhelos de fumar. Valdivia, quien mantenía una entusiasmada conversación con Kun, se le acercó apenas lo divisó dentro del recinto.

—Menos mal que entraste, Vidal, un poco má' allá afuera y quedái' con la boca en la espalda.

—Cállate Mago. Si ya entré, y no me pasó ná'—Dijo Vidal, mirando el vaso de cerveza que tenía Valdivia en su mano—. ¿Ya le estái' poniendo weno, weon? —Le reprocha.

—Ah, Vidal, no seái' cuático. Toma, no quiero tomar solo—Dice otra vez. Vidal, como idiotizado, le recibe el vaso.

—Por acompañarte no má', culiao. No pienso quedar hecho bolsa en esta weá.

—Sí sé oh—Dice Valdivia, mandándose de lleno el vaso de cerveza—. Calma'o, voy por otra.

—Mago…

—No, weón, si estoy bien.

—Bien seco…

—No me weí' oh, quiero tomar, y vo' me vai' a acompañar. Eso dijiste.

—¡Si sé, weón! ¡También tengo memoria!

En eso, Valdivia se escabulle entre la gente a buscar más trago. Vidal, entre queriendo y no queriendo, bebe un poco del vaso que Jorge le entregó. Cuando el Mago ya venía, el vaso de Arturo estaba vacío.

—Y yo era el que estaba urgido por tomar…

—Cállate culiao. Tráeme otra chela.

Valdivia obedece sin chistar. No pasa mucho tiempo cuando el licor se vuelve cada vez más adictivo y la cerveza como el único brebaje que existe en la tierra. Eran ya las tres de la mañana y ellos eran los únicos que mantenían conversación carente de sentido. Sólo eran risas y cosas estúpidas. Vidal, estando más sobrio que Valdivia, quiso detener esa situación.

—Ya pásame esa weá weón, estái' más cocido que botón de oro.

—¡A-Aonde weón! ¡Si estoy bien~!—Dice, alejando la botella de whisky del alcance de Arturo—Eh, eh, esta weá es mía.

—¡Pásame el whisky Mago culiao!

—P-pero si yo puedo servirte poh weón, si no tení pa' qué quitármela. Mira, pá-pásame tu vaso.

Vidal rodó los ojos y se lo ofreció. Era de esperarse que Valdivia echaría afuera el líquido.

—¡Ten cuida'o po' Mago culiao! ¡Mira la weá que hiciste! ¡Como siempre cagándola, weón!

—Putah, sorry Vidal…—Dice, tapándose la boca y mirando el desastre que dejó en el pantalón de Arturo—T-te ayudo.

—¡Sale culiao! Si ya la cagaste lo suficiente.

—Putah Vidal… disculpa…

—Arturo, weón—De pronto, Alexis le habla al oído—¿Por qué no llevái' al Mago a acostarse, weón? Se está tomando todo el copete el culiao.

—¿Y yo tengo care' niñera, weón?

—Putah Vidal no seái' pesa'o poh…

—Ya oh, si igual estoy más aburrido que la chucha.

No esperó a que Alexis le diera un gracias para que Arturo tomara a Jorge de un ala y se lo llevara a una habitación. Jorge ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo es que era casi arrastrado. Arturo, con una extraña impaciencia en sus gestos y susurros, se quejaba insoportablemente del whisky que había caído sobre su camiseta. Valdivia ni siquiera se molestaba en contestar.

—Métete ahí, weón—Dijo Vidal cuando abrió la puerta y empujó al Mago hacia adentro. Estaba a punto de cerrarla cuando Valdivia le dirigió unas palabras que, para Vidal, significaron un vuelco violento, una reacción inevitable que hizo a su corazón latir ansioso.

—Quédate conmigo, Vidal—Dijo. Sus brazos endebles, fuertes y delgados, rodearon su torso. El aliento cálido de Jorge le chocó en la espalda, atravesando su camiseta. Le erizó la piel.

—No, weón. Quiero seguir tomando.

—Putah Vidal oh, no seáí' pesa'o…

—Mago, suéltame.

—No.

—¡Mago, weón! ¡Suel…!

—¡No quiero soltarte, Vidal!

Los brazos se ciñen más a su alrededor. Valdivia cierra la puerta con una mano y vuelve a sostenerse de su mejor amigo. La oscuridad los atrapa, la única luz que los iluminaba era la de la calle, filtrándose por las cortinas finas de la habitación.

Vidal se queda estático en su lugar. Ni siquiera responde con palabras o movimientos. Valdivia, afirmado aún en la espalda de Vidal, tampoco atinó a hacer nada. Jamás se le habría ocurrido que Vidal fuera tan reconfortante.

—Vidal, te quiero weón.

—Cállate.

—Vidal, la dura—Insiste, como si Arturo no le creyera.

Pero Arturo le cree. Le cree aún cuando todavía piensa que no es cierto. Le creería incluso las mentiras.

—Mago, suéltame.

El Mago no contesta. No quiere contestar.

—Mago, te estoy hablando, weón sordo.

—Ya te escuché—Y lo ensancha aún más con sus brazos.

—Ya po', suéltame.

—No quiero.

—Mago, weón, te pusiste más aweona'o con el copete.

Jorge levanta la cabeza de la espalda de Arturo y, despacio, lo gira hacia él. Deja caer sus manos sobre sus hombros y lo mira desorientado por el licor. Su rostro está sonrojado. Vidal jamás lo había visto en ese plan tan enternecido.

—Vidal, te quiero, weón—Repite.

—Mago…—Vidal toma las manos de Jorge que están sobre sus hombros, con la intención de retirarlas—En serio, weón. Para tu weá. Es incómodo.

—Dime que me querí' y te dejo tranquilo.

—¡Putah el culiao cargante!

—¡Vidal!

—Yo igual te quiero, weón. ¡Te quiero más que la mierda! ¡Siempre te he querido!

Valdivia se queda en silencio al escuchar eso, pero no lo traduce en absolutamente nada más.

—… ¿Ahora me puedo ir?

—Vidal…

—¿Qué weá?

—No te vayái'…—Dice, lanzándosele encima. Está haciendo de su fuerza de voluntad una vil y patética derrota.

—Mago, ya corta tu weá…

—No me dejí' solo…—Y esa voz lo vence, lo compra. Es suplicante y hermosa, vigente en el aire y en sus recuerdos. Jorge arrastra sus manos por el cuerpo de Vidal y arruga la camiseta entre sus dedos.

Arturo traga saliva, no asustado ni nervioso, sino inquieto e inseguro. Hay un montón de cosas que quisiera hacer en ese instante, miles de ideas le cruzan la cabeza, pero prefiere tomar las manos de Valdivia y quedarse quieto.

—Quédate conmigo—Le suplica otra vez.

No iba a traicionar la confianza de su amigo, no iba a involucrar su corazón en esa petición, no iba a involucrar nostalgias ni deseos.

—Mago, no me hagái' esta weá más complicá' de lo que ya es…

—¿Q-qué cosa? —Balbucea, sintiendo el contacto frío de Vidal sobre sus manos.

—… Nada.

—Vidal…

—Mago, ya está bueno. Déjame.

Pero Valdivia no cede a soltarlo. Se mantiene allí, imperturbable. No le concederá a Vidal la oportunidad de escapar.

—Quédate…

—Mago… Maguito…—Y sus manos se mueven solas, sin resistencia ni sentido común. Están tocando el rostro enrojecido de Valdivia, están sintiendo su aliento cálido y su cabello revoltoso tras sus orejas. No se percata de la fuerza que ejercen sus brazos atrayendo el rostro de Valdivia hacia el suyo, intentando alcanzar sus labios con sus dientes, cerrar sus ojos por inercia mientras sus labios se rozan inseguros.

Pero la llama se detiene allí. No surge con furia entre los dos porque Vidal aún se detiene, aún intenta retener un poco de cordura, pero es imposible. Valdivia lo está esperando con los ojos cerrados, en la oscuridad, agarrándole la camiseta con desesperación.

—Vidal, quédate conmigo…—Insiste otra vez, apegándose más, arrinconando a Arturo contra la pared, acorralándolo contra su sentido común. Y entre alcohol y amoríos nostálgicos Vidal se rinde a los vuelcos del corazón, a los anhelos que ha perseguido desde siempre. Primero un roce, luego la unión concreta y el choque de sus labios, y entre caricia y caricia sus lenguas se buscan dentro de sus bocas, sus ojos se cierran. Y no importa nada más, ni rebobinar las horas ni retroceder en el tiempo para hablar cuando era necesario y pertinente: Valdivia sólo contaba con que Vidal estuviera allí.


	2. II: Escombros de un amor que pueda recoger

Y como sin autorización, sin el menor grado ni muestra de consentimiento, Valdivia lo invadía a su propio gusto y conveniencia. Lo invadía con sus manos, su aliento, su fuerza, su maldito recuerdo. Y Vidal, como un objeto, como vacío en sí mismo, se dejaba invadir.

Está inmovilizado en metáfora. Tiene a Valdivia prisionero entre sus brazos, sosteniéndolo firmemente de la cintura contra su cuerpo. No han dejado de besarse ni por un segundo. Entonces, como en un arrebato, Vidal camina hacia adelante, hacia la cama, hacia la luz de la calle. Distingue el brillo borroso de los ojos del Mago entre la oscuridad de la madrugada cuando se separa de él, estando a los pies de la cama.

Desde allí, no sueltan más palabras coherentes.

Vidal retira la camiseta del Mago, de forma lenta y tortuosa. Debajo se revela la piel blanca, el cuerpo trabajado. Sus manos resbalaban por la piel suave y cálida como dos cubos de hielo. Valdivia levanta los brazos como puede, facilitándole el trabajo. Luego, ayuda a Vidal con su propia prenda. Se abrazan de nuevo. Cada extremidad se conecta con su compañera mientras los torsos se rozan y la piel exige más pureza y transparencia. Las bocas vuelven a buscarse desesperadas, las lenguas a la lucha, las manos se entrelazan. Pronto se dejan caer sobre el colchón, Arturo sobre Jorge, y lo arrastra hacia la cabecera de la cama. Las piernas fuertes y tonificadas del Mago reciben gustosas a Vidal. Su cuello fino y blanco acepta sin chistar los besos dulces y fuertes, su cintura hace lo propio con las caricias de esas manos morenas. La clavícula de Jorge le choca en el mentón cuando el Mago se mueve como serpiente bajo su cuerpo. Y su mano que se entrelaza los dedos con los de Valdivia da el paso para que su otra mano baje más. Y más. Y más.

Hasta que ya no se puede detener. No hay tiempo para pensar, no hay espacio para que un ser que muere de amor sea racional.

—Mago… Mago…—Susurra en su oído, agonizante, indecoroso y superado. Valdivia percibe su voz y un cosquilleo le recorre la espalda. Ese tono despierta el deseo absoluto, el desconocido, el que se envuelve en el tabú. Es extraño, jamás antes experimentado. Ni en su primera vez, ni en su noche de bodas. Supo entonces que con nadie más volvería a sentirse tan deseado como en ese momento.

—¡Hhmm~! ¡V-Vidal~!—Gimotea al sentir esa mano intrusa en su zona baja sobre la ropa interior. No se percató de cuándo fue que Arturo había desabrochado y retirado su pantalón.

Luego, a contacto directo. Sin rodeos y a quemarropa, Vidal se ocupó de aquella zona que ya exigía atención especial. Rodeó el sexo de Valdivia con su mano, moviéndola repetitivamente de arriba abajo, con los ojos clavados en su rostro sonrojado. Las piernas temblando, la cabeza moviéndose de un lado a otro, la espalda media arqueada. Las manos de Valdivia buscaron desesperadas aferrarse a algo, a alguien. Vidal se adueñó del contacto cálido de esas manos sobre su hombro y espalda.

Estaba buscando a alguien en específico, a quien sabía que encontraría en la luz, oscuridad o donde fuera.

Valdivia cerraba los ojos, Arturo se preocupaba de darle lo que pudiera, lo que le alcanzara entre las manos y el corazón. Jorge gimoteaba incesante entre sus dedos y sus sonrisas satisfechas. De pronto entonces las manos se despegan de la piel y se vuelven a desesperar. Vidal besa la mejilla de su Mago, buscando incesante sus labios, hacer de sus dulces sonidos un canto silencioso, un susurro nocturno.

Y a medida que sus respiraciones y latidos se aceleraban, también lo hacían las caricias explícitas. Vidal no cesaba de acelerar su mano, Valdivia no pensaba en que ese placer terminara. Los dedos fuertes, masculinos de Arturo lo envolvían a cabalidad, lo encerraban por completo y lo sumergían en un placer morboso y desconocido. Ya pronto, el cuerpo de Jorge no resistió a la oleada de calor que lo invadió de pies a cabeza, y acabó en la mano de quien era su mejor amigo.

Vidal sonrió satisfecho. Su Mago, estando tendido en la cama, con su pecho subiendo y bajando, sus labios hinchados, su piel sudada. Completamente deshecho, a su completa disposición. Arturo, observándolo detenidamente por un momento (que parecieron años. Jamás se cansaría de mirarlo), miró su ceño fruncido y besó sus labios, suavizando esa expresión agonizante y sufrida.

—Mago…—Susurra contra su rostro, dándole esa extensión de su aliento que siempre le ha pertenecido a él. Mientras le habla, retira toda prenda del cuerpo de Valdivia que pueda censurar aún su desnudez absoluta. Luego, Vidal hace lo propio con la suya. Allí se observan de nuevo, Jorge sonrojado a más no poder. El cabello le reposa con gracia sobre las sábanas, detrás de su cabeza. La sonrisa, lo hace sobre su cara. Los ojos abiertos y brillantes se enfrentan, y sus cuerpos no ejercen más movimientos que sus respiraciones, pero están atentos, haciendo proyectos, hablando sin palabras.

Vidal lo vuelve a besar mientras sus manos vuelven a pasearse por su piel. Sus labios escurridizos resbalan con gracia por su pecho, sus hombros, su vientre. Las piernas del Mago tiemblan nerviosas alrededor de la cintura de Arturo. Éste, con una dulzura irreconocible, las aparta un poco y las vuelve a separar. Y desde allí lo mira, en altura. Qué cuadro más hermoso el de ese momento. Nunca volvería a ver nada igual, y cuánto le gustaba esa exclusividad, esa manera tan única de despertar el deseo en cualquier parte y situación.

—Vidal…—Susurra él de repente, con voz entrecortada y sensual, expresión siniestra en sus ojos, la boca torcida en un gesto que desconocía y que le encantaba.

Arturo levanta los ojos hacia el rostro de Valdivia, prestándole atención a sus palabras.

—D-déjame hacer algo por ti igual.

—¿Q-qué cosa? —Pregunta, descolocado.

Valdivia no dice nada y, como puede, apenas un poco más lúcido, se arrodilla en la cama justo como Arturo y lo mira con gesto desvergonzado, pero con pizca de pena por su sonrojo (es imposible deducir ya si es sólo por el alcohol o por todo lo vivido ya). Vidal lo atrae hacia sí por la cintura y le besa los labios con total posesión. Valdivia se cuelga de su cuello y responde el beso de inmediato, pero no es eso lo que está buscando de Vidal.

Quiere algo más. Y lo comienza a buscar con las manos.

—M-Mago, weón…—gimotea Arturo contra la frente de Valdivia al sentir cómo los dedos de éste acarician su sexo.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta él, totalmente osado.

—Deja eso... E-es…

—¿Es qué?

—¡No sé…! ¡P-pero… ahh~!

Valdivia sonríe, besándole el cuello. Y no va a detenerse allí. Sus labios siguen bajando. Y bajan más. Cuando sus labios se posan en el pecho de Vidal, jura poder captar el latido de su corazón.

—M-Mago, ya está bueno…—Dice como puede. La lentitud de la mano de Valdivia lo está desesperando.

Pero Jorge no lo escucha y sus labios continúan su camino. Acomodándose lo suficiente, acerca su boca al sexo de Vidal.

—¡M-Mago, esa weá no…! ¡No es necesario que…!

Y las palabras se le atoran y mueren en su garganta. La lengua de Jorge se arrastra por su miembro de arriba abajo, cálida y húmeda. Vidal no puede evitar gemir fuertemente ante el contacto directo, cómo es que Jorge juguetea con insistencia, cómo es que se hace esperar. Parece mucho más experto de lo que Vidal alguna vez pensó, o es sólo la experiencia gloriosa e inesperada. Valdivia, de una forma indecente, introduce de lleno el miembro de Vidal en su boca, lo encierra con sus labios y su calor. Arturo se tapa la boca con una de sus manos y cierra los ojos frunciendo el ceño. Tenía que evitar a toda costa hacer ruido. Mientras, Valdivia vuelve a sacarlo despacio y a introducirlo de nuevo. Luego, lo mismo pero hasta la mitad, y ahora se ayuda con su mano. Y cada vez más rápido. Más y más rápido. Vidal ahora tiene el gusto de desquitarse. Se saca la mano de la boca y gime cuanto se le antoja. Tironea el cabello largo y alborotado del Mago, de una forma no violenta pero sí desesperada.

Y lo está superando. Se está llevando más de lo que debería llevarse con ese contacto. Vidal lo mira hacia abajo, donde Valdivia hace lo propio también, hacia arriba, con ojos cansados.

Vidal se agacha un poco y levanta a Valdivia del mentón y le sonríe a centímetros de su boca, ahora ambos erguidos y de rodillas sobre la cama.

—Esa weá no era necesaria, Maguito…

Jorge no dice nada, sólo sigue respirando agitado, a la par con Arturo, y le roba un beso. Sus manos acarician los hombros fuertes de Vidal, echándose hacia atrás en la cama, con Vidal sobre sí. Lo vuelve a atraer con las piernas enredadas a su alrededor, con sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza sobre la almohada, en esa posición que no hace otra cosa más que despertar al fuego vivo cada uno de sus deseos. Los nuevos y los no tan nuevos.

Por un momento lo mira entonces, un buen momento. Uno interminable. Valdivia le responde de la misma forma, ladeando la cabeza en gesto de pregunta.

—¿Qué pasa, Vidal?

—N-ná'. Espérate.

Arturo baja de la cama un momento y revisa en los bolsillos de su pantalón algún preservativo. Andaba de suerte. Se lo colocó lo más rápido posible y volvió a la cama con Jorge.

—¿Lo habíai' hecho antes con un weón? —Pregunta Vidal, sin pelos en la lengua.

—No cacho… creo que no—Dice, no se molesta demasiado en pensarlo.

Vidal sonríe internamente.

—Bacán.

Valdivia frunce el ceño extrañado por esa expresión, pero no le da mucho tiempo para pensar cuando Vidal lo toma de la cadera y lo arrastra hacia sí. Tiene en sus manos un envase extraño, por lo que Valdivia alcanza a mirar en la oscuridad y su lucidez defectuosa.

—¿V-Vidal? —Pregunta medio asustado.

—Maguito, voy a ser cuidadoso. Lo prometo.

Jorge asiente frenéticamente sin creerle demasiado. Sabe bien que Vidal es bruto en todos los sentidos, pero se deja hacer de todas maneras.

Vidal, arrodillado sobre la cama, toma los muslos del Mago y alza su cadera, acercándola a la propia. Agrega un poco de ese líquido viscoso sobre su sexo y luego lanza el envase lejos. Lo distribuye lo más rápido que puede y, a escasos milímetros, mira a su Mago a la cara, quien se mantiene quieto y ansioso.

—¿'tay listo?

—No sé…

Vidal traga saliva.

—Mago, si te duele mucho la weá dime no má' y yo…

—Tranquilo, Vidal. Si sé.

Nunca en su vida había estado más nervioso que en ese momento. Valdivia se veía relajado desde allí, a Vidal le temblaban un poco las manos.

—Vidal, relájate, weón…

—Cállate Mago. Si sé.

Luego de unos segundos, se relajó. Se acercó más a Jorge, lo tocó allí donde nadie antes lo había tocado, y entró de a poco en su cuerpo. Valdivia gimoteó, abriendo la boca y llevando sus piernas al cuello de Vidal, quien besó sus muslos, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—V-Vidal…

—Relájate, Mago…—Gruñe entre dientes, ansioso por comenzar el vaivén pero sin querer dañar a Jorge tampoco.

—E-es que… Duele…

—Tranquilo, tranquilito, Mago…

Mordiendo la piel de su pierna, y sin dejar de mirar a Valdivia, entró por completo. Jorge tembló, frunció el ceño, apretó los dientes.

Vidal se le acerca luego de ubicar sus piernas en su cintura, y le besa los labios. Su mano entrelaza la de Jorge, la otra sólo se apoya en el colchón, y empieza a moverse despacio. Muy despacio.

Es imperceptible el gimoteo constante que Valdivia ejerce contra los labios de Vidal, pero pronto intentan hacerse más sonoros, cuando ya el dolor hace abandono literal y el placer se instaura entre los dos, en sí mismo, en el aire. Cada sensación se vuelve un delirio, una ola de calor. Vidal acelera el movimiento constante de sus caderas y suelta la boca del Mago para ocultarse en la curva de su cuello y embestirlo desde allí. Qué dulce se escucha, qué grato, qué satisfactorio. Cuánto tiempo había esperado para ser partícipe de un placer pleno y eterno, que sólo pudiera ser entendido por ellos, y nadie más, porque nadie entendería ese amor agonizante.

Y curiosamente, Valdivia es como si lo entendiera y no lo hiciera. Es demasiado aplastante la sensación, es extraño sentir a Vidal tan de cerca y tan íntimamente. Tiene las manos inquietas a cada costado de su cuerpo, las ubica en la espalda fuerte de Arturo, rasga la piel con las uñas, arquea su propia espalda por esos espasmos. Deshace toda prudencia, toda decencia que aún le queda. Gime sin contenerse en lo absoluto, cierra los ojos dejándose aplastar, dominar, invadir a cabalidad.

—Vidal… ¡Vidal~!

Arturo aprieta los dientes y mordisquea el cuello de Jorge. Se mueve con insistencia contra Valdivia, intentando alcanzar aún más de lo que ya alcanza a tomar de él. Entonces, en un arrebato sorpresivo, ambos giran sobre la cama, Valdivia sobre Vidal, quedándose quieto allí donde está, con la unión de sus cuerpos aún concretada y viva.

Vidal toma a su amigo fuertemente de la cintura, enterrando los dedos en su piel, y lo mueve a su antojo sobre sus caderas. Valdivia no puede hacer mucho más desde su posición, todavía sigue siendo inexperto en ello; pero se mueve a gusto de Arturo. Jadea con total indecencia cuando Vidal toca cierto punto hasta ahora desconocido de su cuerpo, y con la intención de volver a dominar la situación, aparta con rudeza las manos de Vidal de su cintura y empieza a moverse solo, a su propio ritmo, jugueteando con sus dedos en el pecho de Vidal, quien le permite a gusto aquella osadía. Una de sus manos se ubica en el hueso de la cadera de Valdivia, la otra descansa tras su cabeza. Qué bello se ve desde allí, con actitud desvergonzada y honesta, más desenvuelto que nunca. Sus rodillas presionando el colchón a cada lado de las caderas de Vidal, su cintura marcadísima en su silueta, su cabello alborotado, su boca abierta y jadeante. No ha dejado de moverse a un ritmo constante.

—Vidal… ¡Vidal…! ¡ah, cresta~!

Qué hermoso se escuchaba su apellido en esa voz entrecortada y ansiosa. Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, volviendo a abrirlos luego, despacio, apreciando cuanto podía esa danza erótica sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Te gusta, Maguito…? ¡Hhmm~!

—¡Sí, weón! ¡Vo' sigue dándome no má'…!

Vidal sonríe, sube hasta su boca, se lleva al Mago a la pared, lo empotra con rudeza. El Mago se ríe, Vidal escucha su risa y siente otra vez las uñas clavarse en su espalda. Las piernas lo envuelven otra vez, ahoga los gemidos de Jorge con sus propios labios otra vez. Tironea su cabello otra vez. Es así como es que todo se vuelve cada vez más imposible e insoportable, apunto de quemarse el cielo y el infierno. Vidal estaba decidido a enseñarle a Valdivia qué es amar, qué es enloquecer y morir de amor, lo iba a intentar a como diera lugar, porque no encontraba otro sentido a su vida además de ese.

Y pronto todo es difuso, nublado, borroso. El placer pesa, los gritos ya no envuelven a cabalidad lo que se siente. El orgasmo los invade ambos al nivel del alma, el corazón descansa cuando sus bocas sueltan el último suspiro. A Vidal le tiemblan las piernas y como pueden ambos vuelven a la cama. Valdivia descansa boca abajo sobre el colchón. La respiración intenta normalizarse un poco, a duras penas. ¿Y qué más queda aparte de todo lo demás? Vidal se viste rápidamente apenas recobra un poco de energía, deja que Jorge se quede durmiendo en la habitación, y sale de ahí.

Jamás en su vida iba a gozar tanto una dolorosa traición.


	3. III: Yo sólo cuento con que estés aquí.

Otra vez, hay algo extraño en el aire, pero ya no le es tan extraño como sí le fue en ese momento. ¿Era realmente raro para él, el hecho de haber estado juntos en alguna oportunidad? No, porque no podía catalogarlo como algo que en su momento lo hizo desdichado.

Jamás en su vida se sintió ni se iba a sentir tan feliz como en los brazos de Jorge. Sonara como sonase, esa era la patética, vil y más hermosa verdad. Pero Vidal no era lo suficientemente valiente como para reconocerlo.

Valdivia tampoco. Pese a aquello, no había nada que esconder.

—Vidal—Lo escucha pronunciar su apellido, con voz seca y tosca, como si fuera cualquier compañero más el que le hablara y no el mejor amigo con el que alguna vez compartió mucho más que el corazón—El profe te llama.

Y se devuelve por donde vino. Vidal no hace nada más que sonreír con labios amargos y ojos enrojecidos. ¿Por qué? No hay nada más que hacer, ni mucho menos algo para decir (le). Fue feliz traicionando su confianza, el calor del momento ya le recompensó haberle fallado. ¿Qué quedaba ahora? Esa sensación extraña en el aire, como esa noche, como ahora, como siempre.

Aquella vez el alcohol había actuado demás en sus recuerdos. Revivió los peores y mató los mejores. El casamiento de Jorge, cómo es que la mirada entusiasmada de su amigo se opacó y extrañó frente a la mueca que hizo Vidal cuando le dijo que se casaría. Cómo es que Valdivia jamás le preguntó por qué no fue a su matrimonio, por qué no lo vio feliz por él, con esa felicidad compartida en el momento que marcaría el antes y después en la vida de Valdivia.

Ese momento tan importante en el que Vidal estaba ausente.

Ya después no se dieron cuenta cómo es que esa decepción marcó la vida de ambos. Valdivia queriendo olvidarse por qué no estuvo, Vidal haciendo caso omiso de su dolor no reconocido. Y cuánto dolía resistirse a mirarse la herida. Las miradas ennegrecidas pasaron ya desapercibidas, y la decepción se convirtió en la vieja compañera que ahora se hace cada vez más poderosa, más conocida.

Qué triste resulta ahora esa ausente insistencia de Valdivia para estar con él, para que lo acompañe. Cuánto extraña esa sonrisa terca y su parada de piernas abiertas y manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Han pasado dos semanas apenas, no sabe si será capaz de seguir sin esos gestos contagiosos y espontáneos que tan adorables y odiosos le parecen. Lo extraña hasta en la discordia, extraña sus discusiones idiotas, que le cuente sus problemas con Daniela, incluso extraña esa férrea claridad en no mostrarle lo que realmente siente. Extraña la rutina.

Qué extraño es darse cuenta que era feliz recibiendo esa inocentona amistad, que exigir algo más que eso estaba demás, que no era necesario. Valdivia siempre iba a ser dueño de su corazón, y ni por más que todo cambie, ni por más que él se haya casado, eso era algo que permanecería vigente e intacto, inamovible en su historia. En la historia de ambos.

Pero no sirve darse cuenta de eso ahora, porque ya se habían conocido y esperado en la oscuridad y en la intimidad. Y pese a que antes hubiera sido feliz sin saberlo, cuando se desnudó con él, fue feliz sabiéndolo, fue pleno conscientemente, incluso cuando muy dentro suyo, aún existía una vocecita retorcida e ignorante que decía que eso sucedía por el alcohol y no por su propio deseo.

Por eso piensa que, después de todo, darle una noche no había sido del todo inútil.

—Ya po’ Arturo, te estamos esperando—Escucha a Alexis esta vez. El Mago no vendrá a insistirle. Otro punto más a favor del oscuro remordimiento.

—Voy, voy—Responde, y se pone en marcha.

En la cancha está Valdivia, mirando por donde viene caminando Vidal, pero apenas lo ve desvía la mirada hacia cualquier lado. ¿Por qué su rostro se calienta tanto frente a la sonrisa (sentida, pero hermosa) de Arturo? ¿A qué demonios viene esa reacción tan repentina?

Durante el entrenamiento intentan mantenerse lo más alejado el uno del otro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los demás, estando consciente todos de la amistad que los unía de forma tan única. Pese a que Valdivia intentaba parecer indiferente, cuando Alexis le preguntó qué onda con el Vidal, no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta y automáticamente tragó saliva esperando hacerlo bajar, pero se quedó allí, insistentemente.

—Nada weón—Le responde seco.

—Sí, ná’—dice Alexis de forma irónica.

Jorge no le responde nada más porque está demasiado concentrado en la rutina de ejercicios, concentración que se le va al diablo cuando Vidal pasa frente a él intentando mirarlo de reojo. Qué triste situación, qué irritable, la indiferencia de Vidal lo enoja en demasía y no sabe por qué. ¿Qué debería importarle de Arturo, si él había traicionado su confianza? Además del hecho de querer explicarle que él también había sido responsable en eso porque las cosas se hacen de a dos, y Vidal en ningún momento le puso un dedo encima sin su más sincero consentimiento. Y que, por otro lado, había sido Valdivia quien le insistió en que se quedara (con él, a hacerle compañía, porque quería contar con su presencia de forma plena y consciente, esa compañía que siempre iba a estar allí. Quería seguir contando con eso, quería seguir sintiéndose acompañado por otros veintisiete años).

Su boca no se torcía en una mueca graciosa como siempre había sido cuando uno pasaba frente a otro en los entrenamientos de la selección. Esa era una situación diferente, extraña y áspera. Cuando el entrenador formó parejas para el siguiente ejercicio, como todo un dictador, puso a Vidal y a Valdivia juntos.

—Conchetumadre…

—Putah la weá…

—¿Eh? ¿Algo que decir, muchachos?

—¡No! —Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Luego se miraron odiosos.

El entrenador alzó la ceja extrañado pero no le dio mayor importancia. Alexis y Claudio se apretaban el estómago riéndose, lo que hizo enfurecer a Vidal.

—¡Se calla el par de weones! —Gritó. Ninguno de los dos le hizo caso.

Intentaron ignorarse lo que más podían, pese a que todavía existían sentimientos desconocidos en Valdivia frente a esa manera de ser ignorado. No le gustaba que Vidal lo ignorara, nunca le gustó y jamás le gustará. ¿Se tratará exclusivamente de que sólo le gustaba llamar su atención? Y de ser así, ¿para qué?

No sabía responderse. Le daba miedo. Aunque no era necesario tener una respuesta a mano, lo cierto era que no le gustaba sentirse ignorado por Vidal, fuera en la situación que fuera. Y ahora lo ignoraba, y no le gustaba. Para nada. Lo irritaba que no lo mirara, que prefiriera mirar al Alexis o que sus manos parecieran inquietas.

Lo enojaba, y la mueca en su rostro no se hacía esperar. Necesitaba aclarar ese malentendido lo antes posible.

—Vidal—Dijo de nuevo, con la voz tan seca como antes. El susodicho sólo lo miró con expresión neutra, esperando a que continuara—Ehm… q-quiero hablar contigo.

Arturo alzó las cejas.

—¿De qué?

—No te voy a decir ahora, weón. Juntémonos hoy en la noche—Qué extraño se le hacía a Vidal esa voz tan aniñada y seria. Pese a ello, aceptó la propuesta.

.

Eran las diez, Vidal aún no llegaba. En la calle, justo en la acera, los pies de Valdivia iban y venían despacio en la misma dirección. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para quedarse quieto, habían demasiadas ideas en su cabeza y ni siquiera tenía claro cómo iba a comenzar esa conversación con Vidal. Por ello, de alguna forma agradecía que Arturo se hubiera atrasado. ¿Y si se había olvidado? Ahí estaba de nuevo ese afán tan extraño por no serle indiferente. Imposible se que hubiera olvidado si ese sentimiento extraño que Valdivia aseguraba ser real, de parte de Arturo hacia él, era de verdad auténtico. Porque Jorge está completamente seguro de que Vidal lo quiere. Lo sabe, lo asegura, lo recuerda.

Lo vivió.

Carraspea incómodo al pensar en eso. Las mejillas le arden por completo y siente como un completo idiota frente a sí mismo. Qué hiriente resulta compadecerse de uno. Para Valdivia, las cosas van marchando de una forma retorcida hasta ahora, y en cierto modo extraño, no le es tan raro tampoco. Él sabía a qué se exponía cuando le dijo a Arturo esa misma tarde que debía hablar con él, pero le seguía pareciendo una decisión apresurada. ¡¿Qué diablos se suponía que debía decir?! “Arturo, te perdono”. Eso no es cierto. O al menos no del todo. Demonios, era demasiado difícil de descifrar. “Arturo, quiero que seas sincero conmigo”. Eso no iba a sonar neutral de ningún modo, por más confianza que se tuvieran o que en alguna oportunidad se hayan tenido. “Arturo, la cagaste weón. Las perdiste todas conmigo”. Eso era posiblemente la respuesta más errónea y falsa que podría obtener de toda esa situación. ¿Las perdió todas? Claro que no. ¡Claro que no! ¿Y por qué no? Porque aún lo necesita. Le será necesario siempre, para todo, como ha sido todos los días desde que lo conoce. Si Arturo las pierde todas con él, está aceptando, sin defenderse, perder parte de sí mismo.

Diez y quince de la noche. Las manos le están sudando, los pies no se le detienen. Arturo aún no llega. Y se siente extraño, el aire es extraño, la sensación de inseguridad le resulta desconocida cuando de Vidal se trata, porque nunca en su vida se ha sentido inseguro con él, ni siquiera cuando estuvieron juntos.

Se detiene en seco cuando esa idea le cruza la cabeza. No. Eso fue por el alcohol, se dice, tomé más de la cuenta esa vez, no tiene nada que ver una weá con otra. Arturo se aprovechó de eso y yo… y yo…

¿Y Valdivia qué?

Diez y veinte, Vidal aparece por fin en la esquina, caminando. Valdivia no puede evitar mirarlo de pies a cabeza porque siempre le pareció que Arturo lucía muy bien con ropa casual. Vidal, por otro lado, pareció borrar un gesto de su cara apenas lo vio allí parado como estatua, con ceño fruncido y boca torcida, como si haberlo visto no significara algo de mayor importancia.

—Hola—Dice el recién llegado, extendiendo su mano. Valdivia le recibe el gesto de saludo, pero no dice nada.

—¿Entramos?

—Dale.

Se sientan en una mesa para dos personas bien alejada de la puerta principal, uno frente al otro. Vidal suspira pesadamente y mira sus manos sobre la mesa, apuñadas.

—¿Qué me queríai’ decir? —Pregunta sin rodeos.

Valdivia tiembla ante esa voz demandante, pero intenta mantener esa reacción bajo control, y le resulta bastante bien. No lo suficiente como para que Arturo no se dé cuenta, pero aún así. ¿Y por qué temblaba? ¿Será que le es demasiado extraña escucharla en serio? ¿O es que el gesto de Vidal, tan neutral e inexpresivo y no irritado, le resulta chocante?

—… No sé. No sé por dónde empezar porque no sé qué mierda te quiero decir.

Vidal alza la ceja.

—Lo primero que se te cruce por la cabeza.

—Hay muchas weás que se me cruzan por la cabeza ahora. Al mismo tiempo. Todas.

—La weá rara.

Valdivia suelta una risa amarga y breve, mirando la servilleta de la mesa mientras le dobla las esquinas. Vidal mira distraído su accionar, y sonríe.

—Di una, cualquiera. Elige una al azar y suéltala—dice Arturo, sin darle mucha importancia, aparentemente.

Valdivia lo mira a los ojos y detiene el movimiento de sus dedos sobre el papel.

—Culiao aprovechador. No entiendo por qué mierda hiciste lo que hiciste.

Y ahora es Vidal quien se ríe amargamente y desvía la mirada hacia abajo. Se lame los labios, dejando el inferior atrapado entre sus dientes.

—Sabía que íbai’ a elegir esa.

—Es la que más se destaca entre todas las demás.

—Lo entiendo.

—Pero igual… no sé. No es puro enojo lo que me da esa weá.

Vidal mantiene su mirada con la de Valdivia, de forma dulce y familiar, y no desafiante.

—Quiero preguntarte por qué nunca más, después de eso, me volviste a hablar. Se supone que era yo el que debería estar chorea’o, no tú.

—Porque traicioné tu confianza, Mago.

—¿Decí’ que nunca tuvo que pasar la weá que pasó?

Y Valdivia estuvo a punto de golpearse por soltar semejante tontería, pero no demostró su sorpresa al respecto y esperó la respuesta de Arturo.

—Nunca he dicho ni pensado eso.

—¿O sea que te parece bien? —Insiste en el mismo camino de la estupidez.

—Deja de encasillar las cosas, Mago.

Valdivia frunce el ceño un poco. Encasillar. ¿Qué quería decir eso? Las cosas tienen su propia definición según su contexto, ¿no?

—No las encasillo, estoy tratando de aclarar esta weá.

—Ni siquiera tú la tení’ clara, weón. Sé sincero conmigo de una vez y dime por qué cresta me dijiste que queríai’ conversar conmigo.

El desafío. Ese dulce desafío que tanto había extrañado, ahí estaba. El gesto de malas pulgas, esa voz irritada, la desesperación por obtener una respuesta. Ahí estaba. ¡Ahí! ¡Y cuánto le gustó verla explícita frente a él otra vez! O no, no sólo le gustó; lo hizo sentirse dichoso de nuevo, acompañado.

—Porque te echaba de menos—Suelta, sin medir sus consecuencias.

Vidal mantiene su gesto y lanza una mirada hacia afuera, la ventana. Las luces de la calle se ven difusas y frías. No hay mucha diferencia con respecto a la luz de los ojos de Jorge.

—Yo también te echaba de menos—Reconoce, porque no le queda otra alternativa. El Mago lo había acorralado sin querer.

—Pero eso no quiere decir nada más.

—Habla por ti.

Silencio. Uno tenso, de esos que les resulta tan extraño que no saben cómo enfrentar, y por eso lo dejan ahí, esperando a que se marche solo, sin que nadie lo eche. Se toma su tiempo, como ellos en hacer siquiera un miserable gesto, una mirada sentida o dejar lucir un recuerdo. Porque esos recuerdos pesan demasiado, y también se tomarían su buen tiempo en marcharse. Todavía están en ese proceso, pero ellos, necios, los retienen. Los hacen suyos para siempre, porque son aplastantes y seductores y despiertan sensaciones extrañas que quieren volver a sentir a fuego vivo sobre sus pieles pero el miedo es mayor a la necesidad se sentirse y saberse juntos. Valdivia ahora lo entiende, en ese silencio tenso y osco. Ahora entiende cuánto en realidad necesita a Vidal, en qué medida, hasta dónde es capaz de tocar esa imperiosa necesidad que viola tabúes pero no miedos.

—Yo siempre sentí algo más que un cariño. Desde siempre, desde que era pendejo. Cuando me dijiste que te íbai’ a casar, no fui capaz de decirte nada, y la primera weá que hice cuando te fuiste fue ponerme a tomar hasta quedar hecho mierda en el suelo de mi casa. Cuando me mandaste la invitación a tu matrimonio, decidí ir, porque quería hacer mía también tu felicidad, pero no pude, no me dio, weón, igual quedé hecho bolsa esa vez, en mi casa, solo. Tú apareciste un día cualquiera, como si nada, y me pareció la raja que te hiciérai’ el desentendido porque yo no pensaba abrir la boca. No pensé en hacer esa weá hasta ahora, aunque ya sea muy tarde. Yo siempre te quise, y no voy a querer a nadie más, como te quiero a ti. Ni a nadie, ni nunca.

Valdivia cerró los ojos en un parpadeo que pareció durar años enteros, y un suspiro de una extensión similar escapó de sus labios. Cuando sus párpados se abrieron, Vidal pudo ver sus pupilas más brillantes y finas, con unas gotas que estuvieron a punto de caer por sus lagrimales.

—… Así que por eso no fuiste a mi casorio.

Vidal asiente en silencio.

—¡¿Y teníai’ que esperar tanto tiempo pa’ decirme?! ¡Erí’ un cobarde, weón!

—Tómalo como querái’. Aunque tení’ razón. Me daba miedo terminar de reconocer hasta dónde soy capaz de quererte.

Valdivia vuelve a quedarse callado. Vidal sólo oye su respiración pesada y enfurecida, ve cómo mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro y el cabello se le agita con gracia, cómo es que afirma su frente en la palma de su mano.

—¿Y tení’ miedo ahora que lo reconocí’?

—La dura, no.

Jorge suelta una risa en forma de suspiro, manteniéndose serio.

—No hay mucho que hacer al respecto, Mago. Yo ya me resigné.

—Yo no.

Vidal lo mira, atento.

—Yo quiero saber… Vidal… p-por qué no me dijiste nada antes de que yo me casara… Por qué… ¡¿Por qué mierda no te la jugaste, weón?!

Y sin darse cuenta, comienza a llorar. No se entiende, no comprende por qué las lágrimas se le escapan. ¿Tan poca cosa era para Vidal, que se avergonzaba tanto de quererlo de esa forma? ¿Qué quería decir con que le daba miedo saber cuánto lo podía querer?

—Porque no era lo que tenía que pasar, Mago… T-tú teníai’ que casarte, yo tenía que olvidarme de esa weá… pero no me salió, no me sale. La cagué, me equivoqué…

—Cállate weón, ¡cállate! ¡Qué excusa más chanta, por la cresta!… Y-yo hubiera sido capaz de hacer un esfuerzo por lo menos, por ti… porque yo te quiero lo suficiente como para darte una oportunidad, pasara lo que pasara, aunque no nos saliera, aunque hubiéramos terminado hechos mierda… ¡Yo me hubiera atrevido a ser feliz contigo!

—¡Pero no lo hice! ¡No me atreví! No quería correr el riesgo a irme en volá con esta weá… No me resultó, mírame como estoy. Ya doy lástima.

Vidal siente esa necesidad inquietante de tomar su mano y lo hace. Valdivia estuvo a punto de apartarla, pero no fue capaz. El contacto físico y sentido quemó, dolió, abrió viejas heridas y las cicatrizó al instante. No pudo apartar su mano de la de Vidal, mientras él parecía hacer algo similar a lo que hacía el Mago: llorar.

—Perdóname…

—No, weón, no me pidái’ esa weá…—Dice, evitando a toda costa mirarlo a los ojos, aunque Vidal buscara insistentemente su mirada mientras apretaba su mano fría sobre la mesa.

—Mago…

—La dura weón, córtala…

Vidal no insiste, pero no suelta su mano, y cuánto agradece que Valdivia no la aparte, y la aprieta con más fuerza, como lo hubiera hecho hace años, como lo hizo hace dos semanas, como lo haría en un futuro que ambos compartirían para siempre.

Otra vez hay silencio. Doloroso e inquieto. No hay miradas ni gestos, sólo ese fuerte agarre que pareciera ser de esos que imperan cuando todo se vuelve oscuro y sombrío. Como dos niños asustados que vuelven de la escuela por otro camino y se les hace tarde, se toman de las manos y esperan a que alguien los encuentre. Vidal se atreve a acariciar, con el pulgar, el dorso de la mano de Valdivia, quien mira el movimiento oscilante con gesto adolorido y ojos llorosos, con un peso en el corazón. No puede perdonarlo, o al menos no ahora, pero tampoco es capaz de alejarse de él para siempre, ni ser víctima de su indiferencia ni de sus miradas ausentes.

—No me pidái’ que te perdone, aunque sí trato de entenderte. Te conozco y sé que erí’ demasiado orgulloso como pa’ rebajarte a reconocer que me querí’.

Vidal lo vuelve a mirar.

—Mago…

—No puedo perdonar tu cobardía, Vidal.

Vuelve a bajar la mirada. El agarre de sus manos, de parte de ambos, no cede a absolutamente nada, ni siquiera a las decepciones.

—Pero tampoco imagino que estemos lejos. Yo al menos no sería capaz de vivir sin ti. No preguntí’ por qué, juro que eso no puedo entenderlo.

Vidal se mantiene escuchándolo y, de a poco, vuelve a mirar al Mago a los ojos, aunque él no lo haga (ni lo hará, ya nunca más, de la forma en que lo hacía antes).

—Además, no puedo hacerle daño a la Daniela.

Arturo asiente débilmente.

—Lo entiendo.

—Quiero seguir contando contigo. Quiero seguir estando seguro, hasta apostar mi vida, en que donde esté yo, vai’ a estar tú. Que nunca me vai’ a hacer falta. Quiero seguir contando con que estí’ aquí.

—Eso va a seguir siendo así para siempre. Estoy felizmente condenado a estar contigo sin estarlo.

Valdivia asiente esta vez, de forma dolorosa y pesada. Mira con atención y con lágrimas en los ojos cómo es que su mano suelta, de a poco, la mano de Vidal, cómo es que se posa sobre ella a modo de despedida. Mientras, Vidal ve cómo el Mago se pone de pie, le estira la mano y él responde el gesto…

—Chao, Vidal. Nos vemos.

… Cómo es que él no le dice absolutamente nada más, cómo el Mago camina hacia la puerta y sale del local.

Vidal pide una cerveza y la bebe despacio, sentado en el mismo lugar. La bebe tan despacio que pronto llega el momento en que yace insípida dentro del vaso. La mira despectivo y la bebe de un solo sorbo.

El cuerpo y el corazón ya no los sentía tan anestesiados.

* * *

 

  **FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uno de los fics que más me ha gustado escribir hasta la fecha, al que más me he dedicado dentro de este fandom, de la pareja que más me gusta, de la que a mala hora me enamoré perdidamente. Espero no haberlos decepcionado con este final, que es más o menos abierto y difuso, pero supongo que fue el más indicado. Le temo a la idea porque sé que hay muchas formas de arruinar una historia con el final, ojalá no haya sido el caso.
> 
> Muchas gracias a quienes han seguido esto hasta aquí. Pronto se vendrán otros fics de esta maravillosa parejita.
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
